Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Dracula
by Kimmie0329
Summary: Simon is starting to act weird. And the big Hallween party is coming.As for Jeannette is she ready for a Boyfriend. And Theodore is really confused by the way is brother Simon has been acting. Find out what's happing!
1. A little hard work pays off

Alvin and the Chipmunks meet Dracula One fall afternoon at the Seville house the boys were outside raking leaves. "Dave are we through yet"? "Just about Alvin". A couple of minutes pasted. "Dave can we have our allowance now"? Simon said. "Yeah we need to go look for costumes"! Theodore said. "Okay boys you've earned it". Dave handed the boys their money. "Thanks Dave"! They all said. The boys grabbed their bikes and rode into town.

When the boys walked in the costume store they knew exactly what they wanted. "Simon what do you want to be"? Alvin said. "Dracula"! "So Alvin what do you want to be"? "A super hero"? "Alvin don't you think that's childish"? "No as long as I get to show my muscles im fine"! he started showing off his muscles.

Then Theodore came out of the changing room. "So what do you guys think"? Alvin and Simon hit the floor laughing. "Is it that bad"? "Yes"! Alvin shouted. Then Theodore looked at the knights costume. He had a idea.

A couple of minutes later Alvin walked out of the dressing room. He looked like Superman. Then Simon walked out of the dressing room dressed like Dracula. "Alvin where is Theodore"? "Theodore"? "Theodore". "Theodore"! "What is it Alvin"? Theodore walked out of the dressing room. "Wow"! Alvin and Simon said looking at Theodore. "Theodore you look great"! Alvin said. "You think so"! Theodore said. "Of course". SImon said. "Thank you". He pulled out the sword. "And you know what Theodore". "What Alvin". "Eleanor will be impressed". "You really think so! "Yeah"! "She will be all up on you, talking about how handsome, and strong you look". Theodore closed his eyes and thought about the party. he started smiling and mumbling to himself. Then he puckered up his lips. "Theodore". "Theodore"! "Uh, sorry you guys". "I had a little daydream". "Well it's getting late we should be heading home"! "Oh yeah". Theodore mumbled to himself still thinking about his daydream.

They took of the costumes. Then they bought them and put them in the baskets of their bikes. "Cool a fourtune teller sign"! "Alvin let's go"! "Hold on Simon let's go to the fourtune teller"! "Fine". "Theodore how does he always get what he wants"? I don't know"? The got on their bikes and followed the signs.


	2. A bad fourtune

"Alvin wait up"! Alvin stopped. Alvin stared up at the bill board. "Whoa"! Then a lady opened the door. "Let me see you name is Alvin"? "Yeah"! "Come on in". "Today only it's free". "Great"! She lead Alvin to a room that was covered in cloth. It was purple, blue, and black. "Sit down". He sat down. "Let me see into my crystal ball". "Spirits come to me"! The table started to shake. "They speak of something horrible"! "What"? Alvin said worried. "They say one of your brothers are about to turn into something terrible"! The lady said. Alvin thought. (Theodore!) "Can you see anything else?" "Sorry I can't". The table stopped shaking. Everything went back to normal.

Alvin walked back out of the room. "Alvin did she tell you anything"? Theodore asked. "Yes"! Alvin said in horror. "What was it?" Simon asked. "Theodore do you remember what happened when Mr.Tablet bit you last time?" Alvin asked. "Yes it turned me into a Werewolf". Theodore said remembering what happened. "It's going to happen again"!Alvin said about to get on his bike. Simon , and Theodore started laughing. "What?" "I'm serious!" Alvin said smacking his brothers in the back of their heads. "Ouch!" The both said rubbing the back of their head. Simons' glasses fell of too. He got on his knees and found them again. "Okay we believe you Alvin!" They both said.They got on their bikes and was going home.


	3. It's Happening

On their way home it was really dark. "Alvin where are you?"Theodore said in fright. "Were right here Theodore." Simon said. Then the street lights came on. A sound came from behind Simon. He stopped his bike. "What's wrong?" Alvin asked. "Nothing Alvin". Simon replied. Let's keep going." Theodore said as they were going on.

Then something or someone breathed on Simon's neck. It was warm and long, like the kind in a horror movie except this was real, and frightening. Simon stopped. "What's wrong now Simon?" Alvin asked as he rolled his eyes. "Something breathed on the back of my neck. Simon replied. "Simon where are you going?" Theodore asked. "I'm going to find out what that was." Simon said getting out his flashlight. Alvin and Theodore looked at each other. "Simon!" They both said. "Come back here!"Alvin said. "You two go ahead I'll catch up." "Alvin I want you and Theodore to go home, and if I'm not back by 10:00 come look for me." Simon said walking off. "Okay, Simon." "Bye!"They both said. "Bye." Simon mumbled loud enough so they could hear him.

Simon kept walking, and walking. And he could still feel the breathing on his neck. Something told him he wasn't suppose to be here. Then he walked upon a abandoned pasture, with a view of a huge, scary cave. The Fence of the pasture was rusty, and old. But he jumped the fence. The grass was like fuzz on a peach. The sky was clear, with just a couple of clouds, and this was the night to be scared on, but Simon didn't care. Then a noise came from behind a rock wall at least three feet high. It sounded like a tractor. "Hello?" Simon said. "Hello!" A voice said. Simon looked behind the rock wall. Nothing was there, but a plaque that tripped him and ripped a part of his shirt. "What's this?" Simon getting up. He dusted it off. "It says, Who may enter this abandoned pasture, may cause suffering after they leave, but while in it may have suffering. Just like fifteen year old Mark George, who died because of a terrible tractor accident. 1904- 1919." "I can't read the rest." He said. Then a chill ran up his spine. Then something grabbed Simon, and bit him. Simon screamed. Then The thing that bit him disappeared. He started running after he realized it was gone. Then he tripped over the fence and it hit him in the neck, where the thing bit him. And it stung like a thousands of bees. He let out a yelped. Then he reached his bike and petaled home, not bothering to look back.

Simon ran through the front door in pain. "What's wrong Simon?" Dave asked. Simon was speechless there for a second. "Dave, something bit me, or cutt me neck." Simon put his hand on his neck and removed it real fast. Simon looked at his hand. It was covered in blood. "Hi Si..." Theodore ran back upstairs to the bathroom, with his hand over his mouth. "Simon let me see that." Dave said. Simon sat on the floor in front of dave while he looked at Simon's neck.

After Dave looked at his neck, and cleaned it up, and put some medicine on it Simon was fine. "Boys time to go to sleep." Dave said entering their room. "Okay, Dave." The boys said. "Oh, Simon how is your neck?" Dave asked. "It's fine, Dave." Simon replied. The boys got their pajamas on and got into bed. "Goodnight boys." Dave said turning out the light. "Goodnight Dave." They said getting comfortable. Dave closed their door, and walked off.

A couple hours after the boys were asleep, Simon's cutt on his neck glowed and it was dark blue. Then Simon started to sleep up side down.


	4. The Girls

The next morning the boys woke up. Simon fell off the bed by a certain someone with a red cap. "Alvin!" Simon yelled. "Sorry, but were late!" Alvin explained. "Late for what?" Theodore asked in a sleepy tone. "To meet the girls!" Alvin yelled. "And you both know how Brittany gets mad when I'm late!" Alvin said worried. "Yeah, Eleanor cries when I'm not there, and it makes me sad, because I like to see her happy." Theodore said thinking of her. "Jeannette also cries, and I hate to see girls cry, especially Jeannette!"Simon said uneasily. "Well then let's go meet the girls!" Alvin said.

They got out of their bed and got dressed. They ran down the stairs. "Don't run boys!" Dave said. "Sorry Dave." Simon said as the boys were putting on their lightweight jackets. "Bye Dave!" The boys said running out the door. "Bye...boys." Dave mumbled after Alvin shut the door.

A couple of minutes the guys were in the mall. "Alvin your late!" Brittany said nagging Alvin. Alvin just stood their not listening. "Are you listening to me?" She asked. "Yes." He lied."And Britt I'm so sorry!" Alvin said. "Please forgive me." He said in his sarcastic voice. "No Alvin!" She spat back. She said walking home."Britt, wait!" He mumbled to himself.

Theodore and Simon where with Eleanor and Jeannette. Theodore and Eleanor were splitting a milk shake. "Elie, I'm so sorry. I should have come sooner." Theodore said putting his head down in shame. "Theodore it's okay." She told him lifting his head back up. "Elie do you....." Alvin cut Theodore off with his sentence. "Um..Teddy, do you know where Simon is? I'm having some relationship problems." Alvin whispered. "Oh, sorry Alvin I don't know where he is, and Alvin." Theodore said pulling Alvin down for a minute by tugging on his shirt. "You cut me off in an important question to Eleanor." He whispered to Alvin. "Oh, your going to ask her to marry you!" Alvin whispered. Theodore hit his head with his hand. "No, I was going to ask her if she loves me." Theo whispered back. "Oh." Alvin said. Theodore let go of Alvin. "Bye!" Alvin said running off. "Theodore." Eleanor said blushing. "Yes." Theodore said. Eleanor kissed him. "Never mind that question I was going to ask, cause you've just answered it." Theodore told her.

Inside the arcade was Simon and Jeannette playing Math Blasters. "Simon you can do it!" Jeannette said. "I beat the high score!" Simon told her. Then they sat down and drank a little bit of soda. "Simon." Jeannette said. "Yes, Jeanie." He replied. "Um... can I talk to you?" She asked. "Sure, what do you want to talk about?" He asked. "Um... have you ever had this feeling to kiss somebody?" She asked. "Maybe." He told her. They started to stare into each others eyes. Then they both leaned forward to kiss. Then he relized he was having his first kiss. "Simon!" "Alvin." "Simon I need your help." Alvin asked. "Okay, shoot." Simon said "Brittant got mad because I was late, and stormed off, what should I do?" Alvin asked. "Alvin, go call her and tell her your sorry, then set up a date just the two of you." Simon told him. "Thanks Simon!" Alvin said running off. "So..." Jeannettes cell rang. "Hello." She awnsered. "Sorry Simon I've got to go." She told him. "Bye." He told her. She kissed him goodbye. "Bye." She told him. Then the boys went home.


	5. TV is too much, and so is Love

Later that night the boys were watching TV. Simon had the remote. Simon flipped through the channels. "Simon go back!" Alvin said. "It's a Dracula movie." Theodore said getting a pillow. "Simon this might help you act your costume." Alvin told him. "I'm not in the mood to argue tonight, Alvin so okay." Simon said handing the remote to Alvin. "Thank you, Simon." Alvin said. "Alvin please don't ." Theodore said hugging the pillow tightly. "It's okay Theodore." Simon told him. "Okay." Theodore mumbled. "Shh! It's coming on." Alvin said.

Later on in the movie Theodore passed out because of a blood sense. "Theodore he just bit her. He didn't cut of her head or anything." Alvin said. "Good, then I would have gotten sick." Theodore told him. "Theodore your a wimp. you know that." Alvin told him. "Alvin!" Simon said. "No Simon let him say what he has to say." Theodore said looking at Alvin. "So wonder Eleanor has been talking negative about you." Alvin told him. "So, at least my girlfriend didn't dump me." He said back. "Not yet!" Alvin spatted back. "You two stop it!" Dave butted in. "Alvin up stairs now!" Theodore go out side to call Eleanor, she called your cell, while you passed out. Theodore walked outside. "Simon come to the kitchen with me." Dave commanded.

"Simon are you okay?" Dave asked as Simon was sitting down at the dinner table. "I'm fine, Dave why do you ask?" Simon asked. "Because you haven't argued with Alvin all day, and you stayed out of the fight, and...well are you sure your fine?" Dave replied to Simon's question. "I promise you Dave I'm fine." Simon said looking at Theodore hoping the gate. "Excuse me Dave I'll be right back." Simon said going outside. "Okay, Simon."

"Theodore what do you think your doing?" Simon asked sneaking out over the gate. "Sneaking out to see Eleanor." Theodore told Simon plain out. Simon hit his head with his hand. "Theodore came back inside the house, please, Dave is making homemade pizza." Simon said trying to convince Theodore back inside the house. "No thank you. Simon why don't you come too, and we can get Jeannette to come?" Theodore said. "Okay, I'll come." Simon said.

They got their bikes and rode across the street. "Eleanor." Theodore said. She climbed down the tree. Theodore's heart pounded. He was thirteen and happy. He felt as if their song "Only you" should come on. "Hi, Theodore! I brought Jeannette along with me if you don't care." Eleanor said signaling Jeannette to climb down from the tree. "It's okay, I brought Simon." Theodore said signaling Simon to get out of the bush. "Simon." Jeannette said looking into his eyes. "Jeannette." Simon said looking into her eyes. Then they walked up to each other. Then Simon gently kissed her cheek. "Hello Jeannette." Simon said. "Hello Simon." Jeannette said. "Okay let's get going." Eleanor said.

They got on their bikes and rode off to favorite spot at the lake. "Theodore helped Eleanor into the hammock and they looked up to the stars. She laded her head on his shoulder. Then they started kissing. "Theodore you are the most wonderful guy I ever meet..and.. oh god not here." Eleanor said. She jumped out of the hammock. "Eleanor?" Theodore mumbled as he climbed out of the hammock. She had ran down to the lake and vomited in the lake. "Are you okay?" He asked her. "Yes, it's just Brittany cooked tonight with out telling us, and she is an awful cook." Eleanor said. "I'm sorry that I ruined the moment." She told him. "It's okay." Theodore said as he kissed her on the cheek. then they took of their shoes and walked on the shore of the lake.

"Simon help me up here." Jeannette said trying to climb the tree they always sit in. He took her hand and helped her up. And she sat down and they never let go of one another hands. Then Simon's cell rang. "Hello?" Simon said. "Simon where are you and Theodore?" Dave asked. "I don't know where Theodore is, but I'm with Jeannette." Simon replied. "What!" Dave said. "Well Come home and I don't care if you bring the girls ether." Dave said taking a breath. "Thanks Dave!" Simon said hagging up.

"Theodore we have to go, And we can bring Eleanor, and Jeannette." Simon shouted. "Okay." He heard Theodore call back. They got out of the tree, on their bikes and rode off. But while Simon was riding his bike home, he could have swear he saw yellow eyes looking at him. And they weren't cat eyes ether. But he didn't care much.


	6. The Nighmare

During that night after the girls went home and the boys went to bed. The scar on Simon's neck started to glow again. Then he woke up. He got up and went down stairs and ate a snack. Then he heard the most beautiful sound. It sounded like a women singing it. "What is that beautiful song." He thought to himself. "Then he heard something say, "Come here." In the song. He started to follow the melody.

He got on his bike and started to follow it. When he got to the place he was when he heard the tractor, he could hear the music more closely. Then he heard, "Come little child and follow the sound, when you reach the cave the song will be found." He heard right off when he opened the gate. Simon started to follow the melody. He felt as if he was hypnotised to the song. Then he reached the cave. When he reach the cave he heard the song say," Come in and keep following the melody." He walked in the cave the when he saw a ladder he climbed up it. The place was dark and scary. He found his flashlight in his pocket. Then when he turned it on it shut back off. He was scared and alone. It was dark, and cold. He had chiles going up his back. He looked as if he had seen a ghost. But he hadn't yet.

"Ah, we've been expecting you." A voice said. "Hello?" Simon said scared. "Look in front of you." Another voice said. The cave lit up. "Who are you?" Simon stammered. "I'm the king of the night. But you may know me as Dracula." The figure reviled himself. "And I'm Moon. His humble servant." The sweet voice said. "Yes, she is very humble." He said looking at her. "What do you want with me?" Simon said. "We just wanted to welcome you to the family." Moon said. "What do you mean welcome into the family?" Simon asked. "I bit you the other night." Moon started off. "What!" Simon said putting his hand on the back of his neck. "Yes, I know you must be surprised." Dracula said. "After I remembered we haven't told you yet. I sung that song near your window after following you back home. That song hypnotised you." Moon said looking at the moon. Simon just looked at them. "So tell us boy what is your name?" Dracula asked. "It's Simon sir." He replied. "Well Simon do you want any blood?" Moon asked. "No! Yuck!" Simon said. "So you haven't hit that stage yet." Moon said. "Um listen I have to go, Dave will be worried if I'm not home asleep. "Maybe I'll come by later." Simon suggested. "Okay." Dracula said. "Goodbye." The vampire said fading away. "Goodbye Simon." Moon said showing him the way out. "Goodbye Moon." Simon said. She hugged him goodbye, and he rode home. He got back safely and quiet. No one even noticed that he was gone. He got back in his bed and thought of all the stuff that had happened. And he thought about what he could do to protect Jeannette and his brothers. He was scared of what might happened. Then his worries lulled him to sleep.


	7. The Dance

Later on that week Alvin and Brittany got back together, Eleanor and Theodore got closer, but Simon and Jeannette spaced out a little til the day of the Halloween party. "You guys ready?" Brittany said annoyed that only Alvin and Simon were ready. "It's Theodore. He needs help getting on part of his costume, and he doesn't want our help." Alvin said rolling his eyes. "I want Elie's help!" Theodore shouted from the bathroom. "Fine I'll go." Eleanor said picking up her green princess dress. They heard a speaking noise after Eleanor walked in the bathroom. Then they stepped out of the bathroom. "Let's go." Jeannette said.

When they got in the van they all sat by their dates while Dave drove in silence. Jeannette hugged on to Simon in the car. He tried pushing away a little at a time. He didn't want to hurt her if he turned into a vampire. He could feel the need for blood over coming him. His neck from where Moon bit him started hurting. He felt sick to his stomach. He didn't know if it was a vampire stage or if he was nervous about Jeannette. He felt the need to get sick badly. He looked back at Theodore. Theodore was sweating and he looked as if he was going to get sick too. Then he looked at Alvin. Alvin looked fine. He was holding Brittany's hand. Then he looked at Jeannette. He felt as if he could cry. Then a tear feel from his glasses and Jeannette could feel that he was crying. "Simon what's wrong?" Jeannette asked as Dave parked the car to let them out. "I'll tell you in he..r..e." Simon said feeling his vampire side about to take over. "Okay, but if there is anything wrong, please tell me. Because I love you." Jeannette mumbled. "I....lo..v..e y.o..u..t..o..o." He mumbled. Then she took his hand and they walked into the gym together. Then as soon as they walked in Simon felt as if he was going to faint. And he did. "Simon!" He heard last. He felt Jeannette's touch. He felt her tears. He felt as if he was too weak to say anything. And he couldn't. Then he felt a familiar presence. It was Moon. He woke up. "Simon." Jeannette said. "Jeannette." Simon mumbled. "There is this women looking for you by the name of moon." Jeannette said.

Simon could see the clouds of black smoke. "Simon?" Moon said. "Is this your girlfriend?" Moon asked looking at Jeannette sweetly. "Yes." Simon mumbled. "Simon what happened?" Moon asked. "He fainted and who are you?" Jeannette spoke up. "I'm Moon." She introduced herself. "Who are you?" Moon asked. "I'm Jeannette, Simon's girlfriend!" She replied. "Well." Moon said. "Oh, Simon let me help you." Moon pricked up her fingers. The she said heal him. She said this five times. Then her fingers started to glow purple. She levitated Simon into the air. Then Simon's neck started to glow. His teeth changed into fangs. He started screaming. But it didn't sound like him. Jeannette didn't know what was happening. "Simon!" Jeannette said holding his hand trying to pull him down. He hissed at her. She Moon zapped her. She flew back onto the bleachers. "Jeannette?" Eleanor said holding Theodore's hand and moving closer to the scene. Moon let go of Simon. "Jeannette." Simon said. "Yes." She replied looking up. "Join me!" He shouted. "In what becoming a vampire. I can't live without do expect me to live without you?" He said in a soft voice. Jeannette started to cry. "I can't, but I love you!" Jeannette got down to her knees and cried. "Go ahead bite me!" Jeannette shouted. He was getting ready to bite her. Then Eleanor smacked Simon in the back of the head. "come get me Simon!" Eleanor shouted. He floated up in the air and chased after her. "Theodore!" She yelled. "Yes!" He yelled back running after her. He caught up with her and held her hand. "I need to get to the library!I saw a book that might help us yesterday!" Eleanor said running for the gym door with Simon and Moon still chasing them." Okay." Theodore said running with her. "Alvin worn everybody!" Eleanor screamed. "Got it!" Alvin said running up to the DJ's spot. He started to warn everybody.

Eleanor and Theodore opened up the library doors. "Eleanor do you remember where the book was?" Theodore asked. "Yes, and there it is!" Eleanor said running to it. She opened it to a certain page. "All I have to say is Be gone evil spirits! Leave this place." She said. "But do you have a cross?" Theodore asked. "Yes, my necklace." Eleanor said taking it off. "Let's go!" Theodore said holding Eleanor's hand. "Eleanor if we don't make it. I love you!" Theodore said. "Oh, I love you too!" Eleanor said. He kissed her. Then they ran back to the gym.

"Simon!" Eleanor called out. Simon turned around. "Yes!" He said with an accent. "Come here." Theodore said. He floated over to them. Theodore grabbed him. But Simon got away. "Jeannette,Alvin and Brittany!" Eleanor shouted. Jeannette, Alvin, and Brittany walked over to them. "Get Simon's attention. Then Theodore, Alvin, and Brittany you all grab him. I'll perform the ritual." Eleanor said putting her hand in the middle of the circle they made. "I'm in." Jeannette said putting her hand on top of Eleanor's. They all put their hand in the middle.

"Simon!" Jeannette yelled. "What is it?" Simon floated over quickly. "Will you stop tormenting these people. Your scaring these people. And I don't like it. Please stop." Jeannette pleaded looking into his eyes. He looked into her eyes, and remebered all the kisses, holding hands, and the he saw his reflection. He didn't like what he saw. Then Theodore, Alvin and Brittany grabbed him. "Be gone evil spirits! Leave this place! Leave this person!She put her cross to his forehead. His scar on his neck was fading away. And so was his fangs. "Lord give him strength!" Then Simon fainted. He felt himself again. He no taste for blood, or the hurting of his neck. He came two a minute later.

Moon had even be brung back to normal. Moon was blone, wth blue eyes. She was on the floor crying. "Moon?" Simon said gettig up from Jeannette's lap. "Look at me." She said with her head in her hands crying. "I'm haven't changed in a century. Because Dracula put a spell on me. He told me I would live forever. And now I'm never going to die till the end of time. I can never go back to my husband, because he is dead. My boy Mark died on out in the field. I have to where to go!" She cried. "But your friend with the blone hair saved me." Moon pointed at Eleanor and finguring her to come over there. Moon stood up. As Eleanor walked over there. Moon hugged Eleanor. "Thank you." Moon whispered. "Oh, and my name is not Moon. It's Angel." She said letting go of Eleanor. Dave walked in. "Boys!" He shouted. "Hi Dave!" Simon said. "Who are you?" Dave asked. "I'm Angel." She spoke up. "I'm Dave. And you are so beautiful." He said. "Thank you." She said giggling. "Would you like to come over tommorrow?" Dave asked. "Sure." She said. "The party is over!" The princepal shouted.

Dave took everyone home. And Ange went home and she stayed with Dave and them for a while. Then bought a apartment. Simon and Jeannette's relaionship worked out. So did Alvin and Brittany's, and Theodore and Eleanor's. Everything went back to normal. Nobody heard from Dracula. Everything was peaceful again.

THE END(for now.)


End file.
